It can be appreciated that bicep development devices have been in use for years. Typically, bicep development devices use free weights and/or captive weight machines. The most common method of training the bicep musculature include dumbbell and barbell curls (free weight) through the movement of elbow flexion. Perhaps as much as 98% of bicep training is accomplished through this method using free weights.
In addition, large weight machines which utilize cables/pulleys and/or weight stacks (captive weight) to provide resistance are often used. One common machine of this type is known as the ‘Preacher Curl Machine.’ The method used to train the bicep musculature in all cases is elbow flexion working against a resistance (weight).
The main problem with conventional bicep development devices is the method of training the bicep musculature and the inconvenience of the equipment required. The only significant improvement of the means of bicep development occurred with the introduction of the captive weight machines with a grip the user grasps and moves to accomplish the elbow flexion to exercise the bicep in a traditional manner.
These machines are safer than free-weights because the user (perhaps very young, inexperienced or elderly) cannot accidentally lose control and drop a heavy object on himself or a bystander. However, the weight machine is large and not easily moved from place to place. It is also more costly and complicated than most users find desirable.
Another problem with conventional bicep development devices are the movement of a curl or elbow flexion requires supplemental stabilization support by the shoulder girdle musculature. This can be a limiting factor in training the bicep musculature if the shoulder girdle (rotator cuff) musculature is weak or injured. Conversely, it is possible to injure the shoulder girdle musculature when performing weighted arm curls with free weights. Repeated elbow flexion can also lead to chronic epicondylitis (tennis elbow).
Supination is the movement of the radius bone around the ulna bone so the anterior surface of the forearm is turned. This action begins with the palm in the inferior position and moves through the medial to the superior. Resistance during supination directly targets the bicep musculature including the biceps brachia muscle and the brachiaradialis muscle.
Supination can occur with a slightly flexed elbow to a fully flexed elbow. With the elbow flexed to some degree the palm is moved from an inferior position (palm down) through a medial position to finally a superior position (palm up). After maximal supination is accomplished, the forearm motion is reversed to bring the arm anatomy back to the starting position ready to repeat the motion again. If resistance to the rotation is provided, significant exercise of the bicep and other arm muscles can occur.
In these respects, a forearm supination device for bicep musculature development substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus with a novel method of exercising the bicep (upper arm) musculature to enhance strength, girth and endurance.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.